If you love me
by Crimsonsheart
Summary: Memiko, drowning in the pacific ocean was rescued by a man with flaming red hair and blazing eyes. If only she had known what kind of weird, life changing mess she'd be getting herself into when she agreed to dinner. (I started writing this story in 6th grade, now i have finally finished it freshman year of high school. I'm planning on rewriting a few chapters however. )
1. Zelman Clock

If you Love me

1.

Zelman Clock

In most stories the first sentence would tell you what the story is like, but obviously not in this one. Enjoy the store earthlings, maw ha, ha, ha.

I'm sinking in a turquoise colored ocean, my dirty blonde hair weaving in the cold pacific waters. My eyes only open ajar. I saw only the crystal clear daylight from the brilliant sun hundreds, maybe thousands of miles away. My arm reached out as if prolonging for life, but just then a new hand fought to grab my own. The hand lifted me up as the last bit of oxygen left my mouth.

As my head reached the surface I could see my vision coming clearer from the light, but also hazy from the lack of oxygen in my body.

Abruptly, my head reached the surface as I gasped for air. Unnoticeably, I wrapped my arms around the boy who had saved my life. Still breathing heavy, he brought me to shore on the bay, and it seemed like hours to get there.

A quick cough slipped from my mouth when he laid me down on the sandy beach.

"Are you ok?" he exclaimed in a frightening tone. His hair was soaked, and the crimson colored hair concealed most of his pale face. Then, he raised his arm to move the bangs from his face, tucking it behind his ear. Then, I saw that he had blood red eyes, more beautiful than blood itself. I shivered and moved my body onto the tight, warm patch of his stomach.

He blushed and I wondered why. I looked down and saw that my top had disappeared in the ocean! It probably happened when that huge wave appeared out of nowhere. Though, fortunately my light blonde hair covered myself, thank god.

"So you're cold, huh. That's ok, I guess." He exclaimed in a sort of sweet voice. Like he didn't care about my topless body… I liked that... I liked that a lot.

"Yah, I guess I am, but you got to remember that I nearly drowned in the Pacific Ocean today." I shivered and positioned myself closer to him.

He blushed harder, "Yah that was a close one. Wasn't it?" He giggled as if he enjoyed something about that, then a smile creased his lips.

Then, he put one arm under my knees and the other under my head. "What are you doing to me?" I exclaimed worried.

There wasn't an answer until he stood up. "I'm taking you to the shack to find you a shirt, and if it's okay, I'm going to put you down in front of me standing face to face, then, twist around to my back side, wrap your arms around my stomach, and then I'll lead you to the shed. Is that ok?" He instructed.

I nodded it seemed to be a good plan at the moment... but pretty awkward.

Then, he put me down face to face, stared at me for a second then grabbed my arms twisted me around to his backside and locked my arms around his waist. My breasts were smashed against his back, but worst of all; I was flushed, bright red, from head to toe.

We stepped into the closed shack, went inside, and closed the door behind him. Then, he released me and went to dig through a sack of what looked like his clothes, while I crossed my arms so he wouldn't see anything. I think that's why he put me behind him so he would be tempted to look... if he hasn't already. My blushing left me thinking that I'd never stop, jeez.

He pulled out a white shirt with a silver cross on it, which appeared to be his. Then he walked over and handed it to me making sure to keep his eyes set on mine. Then he turned around and walked a few feet away while I put it on.

"Does it fit?" he asked in a sort-of anxious tone.

"Yah, it does, thank you. Um, is this yours?" I asked.

"Yes it is, do you like it, and can I turn around now?" he asked.

"Yes, you may" I said reverently to him.

He then turned and looked at the fit, "It suites you wonderfully, and my name is Zelman Clock. What's yours?" He waved out his hand to shake mine, "but I have to say that shirt isn't made for those..." he stopped, good choice, he raised his hand putting it behind his head. I knew what he was going to say, but I didn't really want to embarrass him... or me.

"My name is Memiko Katsuragi and it's nice to meet you Zelman, and thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome Ms. Katsuragi. Or should I just beautiful? Beautiful."

"Me, beautiful, not likely, not even close," my low tone made it hard for him to hear me well.

Suddenly my stomach growled and rumbled, I was so hungry.

"Hungry huh. Here I will take you to get something to eat does that sound alright."

"No. Well, I mean you've done enough for me and I couldn't have you do more for me. Besides even if did I'm not fit to go anywhere, wearing no pants, no bra, soaking wet, smelly probably. I just couldn't go out."

"How about I take you home so you can get ready in your fit way, that way we can go out?" he said, then his eyes widened as he realized what he just said not even meaning to say 'go out'. "I mean go out to eat."

"Yah I know, ok, I will let you take me home, just don't try anything funny, got that!" I smirked with a and if you do I'll hit upside the face so hard you won't feel it for ten minutes kind of look.


	2. Unexpected

Previously: Memiko almost drowned in the Pacific Ocean, Zelman saved her. They decided to go out, but go to Zelman's to clean up first. What will happen?

Ps. In the last chapter I did make her hair blonde and long but don't worry it goes black and short soon. And if anyone wants me to put up the last chapter in Z's POV just ask.

Chapter 2: Unexpected

There are times in your life when something weird and bizarre happens and you honestly have no idea why. It is in those times that you are shocked, confused, and to be honest, embarrassed that you got caught in a very rare web, of an awkward moment, unless you're like me, who is surrounded by weirdness 99% of the time.

**Z.C.'s POV**

Oh, god I can't let her walk out of the beach looking like that, everyone will get the wrong idea or something... but why do I care... god it reeks in here. I pull out my black smart phone touch and looked at the time. Damn 12:16 the middle of the day. I guess I'll just have to rough it then. Is that smell… dead fish?

"Hey, can we go now, it like reeks in here," her voice trying more than hard to convince me, "You don't have to ask twice, I was just thinking the same thing." I smiled trying to keep it casual. She headed for the door, in what seemed like a rush.

"This place smells like fish its' disgusting Zelman," she said rather quickly.

"Come on, I'll take you to my car," while I was saying that she was already walking out the door. But of course I was right behind her, which in this case is a good thing, cause damn look at that ass... I wonder.

**Normal (Memiko's) POV**

As he was talking about his car I nearly sprinted outside, into the shining open fresh air that didn't smell like fish. The dandelion colored beach was crowded now, not much to do about that. Is Zelman ever going to make it to the door? Now that I think about it I bet that place had termites, yuck!

"Hey, are you listening to me at all?" he said in an irritated tone, which I don't know how I caught that cause I'm barely listing to him. I think I'll get under his skin a little, hehe.

"What, did you say something? I wasn't listening," I said in a mocking tone, actually I said it so stupidly he knew I heard every word.

"You are so..." he paused in frustration of not knowing the correct or maybe best word for my reluctant behavior, "cruel."

"Well you don't seem to mind," I yelled sarcastically, the wind raced by and blew my hair into my face. I am so getting a haircut soon.

Zelman absolutely broke out laughing. "Ha-ha-ha, you got your hair in your mouth, and it covered your whole face," this is true, I probably looked like Sasquatch... with no facial features.

I was about to move my hair from my face, when a hand got there before mine and securely tucked it securely behind my ear. The face that awaited my acknowledgment was my sisters. Her long, shiny, blonde hair was held back with a light blue headband that matched her eyes perfectly, and her skimpy light pink two peace bathing suit was marvelous on her. Oh how I envied her, "You know you shouldn't go running off without telling us where you are going, okay, you scared us have to death," she smiled a worried smile that showed true concern for her sister, even though she wasn't actually my sister, more of a symbolic sister, than anything, "But it seems that you are safe."

She glanced at Zelman with a grimace then back at me, "Can I talk to you alone? Away from here?" she stared at me, probably concerned, and with an 'I won't take no for an answer' look. She wanted to know who he was, I could tell.

"I don't see why not. Zelman, wait here for a minute alright," Zelman has long stopped laughing. In fact, he had curious expression on his face.

"Ok, are you going to come back?" he asked as he blinked.

"You know it," I smiled at him, and a slight fold appeared in the edge of his mouth.

I strolled down to the spot on the edge of the beach where Alice and I were relaxing on two white towels with a hot pink umbrella in the center to shade us. My bag of clothes sat next to the umbrella untouched. "I was hoping you'd have your cell on you but you didn't, Memiko who was that boy, and where were you when I couldn't find you?" She stared intensely into my eyes, trying to find her answers, which was a waste of time 'cause I didn't know the answer to those questions myself. So I told her everything, the clean flat out truth.

"Is that why you're wearing that shirt? So here take your clothes you have a date to attend to with this Zelman dude." She giggled.

"It's not a date" I bored my eyes at her with a grimace on my face_._

'_God, she over thinks things sometimes,'_ I thought to myself.

"You say that know," she chuckled.

"Why don't you go run back to your boyfriend, Jirou, and your cousin Kotarou?" I just looked at her. Then, we simultaneously start howling like dogs. When I say howling here I simply mean laughing.

"Well, what are you still doing here, you got a HOT guy waiting for you" she shouted that so loud it's wasn't funny, half the beach turned to look.

"Thanks sis," I smiled.

"Don't mention it. What are sisters for anyways?" I let out a sigh and started back with my arms crossed, the sack in my hand."

**ZC's POV**

I wonder if maybe I can run and get the car before she returns... worth a chance.

I walk down the dusty, paved parking lot two my black Mercedes with unique lifting doors. I open the door and hop in and ride smoothly back down to the beach and stop by the shed and turn on the radio.

It was playing bruises and bite marks by good with grenades (a/n: love that song). I turn the volume up and open the door, step out and sit on the engine, waiting for her to return which I could see her walking back in distance, with something in her hand. I grinned. This is going to be fun, I can tell... or not.

I mean she is a virgin.

I hope you liked this chapter!


	3. Sticky Mess

Previously: My computer wouldn't turn on. No, what... oh Yah I introduced Alice, Memiko's best friend.

Everything in the world has a reason for happening and you may never find that reason, but it had one. The basic truth is that if it had an outcome than it had a reason for happening. Much like what's about to happen. Smirk.

Chapter 3: Sticky Mess

I watched Zelman sit on the engine of his awesome black car, his back on the windshield, hands behind his head, with his fingers combed into his crimson hair, and his eyes were peacefully shut. As he heard me approach a small smirk appeared on his, paler than mine, face.

"I thought I was going to die waiting for you. Do you know how bad that is? I mean I am immortal after all," he said before opening his eyes a jar, only a jar because of the sunlight in the sky. He looked at me with smug expression lingering on his face. He brought his hands to the base of the engine door, and hopped off, "Get in, the door's unlocked."

My hair blew in the wind while I tried to figure out how to how to open this _**unlocked**_ door. When I pulled the handle out it rose up automatically. Then I stood there with a dumb look on my face. _He's rich! He owns a car were the door lifts up over our head. _My eyes widened and then I stepped in and sat down on the leather seat.

"I think I'll open and close the door for you, before you decide to rip the door off… maniac," a grin appeared across his face and he chuckled a bit. I wanted to tell him it wasn't funny but I couldn't get the words out.

By the time we were half way there we were already going 50 miles past the speed limit!

"WHAT THE HELL! SLOW DOWN! YOU'RE **GOING** TO _KILL US!_" I screamed.

_I'm going to die! No I'm __**not **__going to die. Who am I kidding? I'm going to die!_

**Z's POV**

_God, why does she have to be so annoying and beautiful? What am I thinking? I've never said that about any girl or guy... ever... especially one I was going to get my way with and never see them again. But was that my real plan, when I saved her I didn't have sex on my mind… so why now and not then?_

My eyebrows were pushed together which made a crease at the top of my pointed nose.

_What have I gotten myself into? I actually hope that she doesn't get involved with me because I don't want to..._ I was interrupted by the blonde girl next to me.

"ZC, slow the hell down" she yelled once again, but this time I did as she asked, I slowed the car down from 100 to 65.

"Better? And why'd you call me ZC?" I think I asked that expressionless.

"No it's not better, I said slow down, not go slow. Moron, and I called you ZC because I like it, it's catchy," she smiled and I rolled my eyes.

Man, I'm tired and she's lucky for that. I turned the music up trying to wake me up. I started mouthing the words to the song. (A/n: cynical skin by get scared)

I took the next right leading into a back underground road that was made just for me that leads to my house.

I drove through the underground tunnel until we reached my black garage with neon blue lights. I parked the car in the first parking spot which was next to the elevator. I put the car in park, and looked to the ceiling.

"This is your garage! It's huge," said the dirty blonde women next to me whose jaw dropped at the size of it.

"Yup, you like?" I made no attempt at looking at her face which more than likely held a goofy grin that said that nothing could stop her from being happy.

**Memi's POV**

I stepped out of his car and grabbed the colored paper bag from the car that contained the clothes that I was going to change into when I got done taking my shower.

Zelman got out and led the way to the living room of his mansion. The carpet was an odd deep purple with a blue rug in the middle of the room with a black coffee table on top it. The coffee table was surrounded; one red love seat on each side of the long sides of the black table, and a blue-purple chair on the short side furthest away. When I looked more closely at the table I noticed one package of pocky and two bottles of sake.

Two girls in the same uniform with strawberry red hair, walked up to Zelman and said, "Master Zelman, Sayuka, your secretary, would like to speak to you," they said in a polite voice.

"Yes thank you, and would you escort Memiko to a shower or bath? Whichever she so pleases. Her clothes are in her sack, wash the clothes she's wearing," he turned his head to the lady standing next to her and continued saying, "and if you could get me a coke, I'd like that, thank you. Felicia, Amera, you may go know." he told them in a satisfied voice.

He turned to me and for the first time had a more than niceness in his eyes, "Go with them they'll help you... hopefully," he chuckled and turned to the closed door across the room a shuffled off.

The girls stayed as still as a statue until Zelman went through the door, then they took my wrist and dragged me upstairs into the bathroom. "Bath or shower, Ms. or Mrs..." they wondered off in their sentence, not knowing my last name or knowing if I was married or not.

_These girls are off their nut. _"I'm Memiko Katsuragi, I'm not married, I would like a shower, and if I could get a shower without attendance, I would be much more comfortable."

"I'm sorry but Master Zelman has told Felicia and I to tend to you know please remove your clothes," they said that like they didn't realize what they just said!

"What the hell! I'm not going to strip for you or anyone for that matter you sicko's," I yelled and shuddered at the thought.

"Look, I suppose we can leave you to get out of your clothes but let me start your shower, Ms. Katsuragi and please toss your clothes out of the bathroom so we can wash them," they spoke in a monotone voice.

"Yes, thank you, I've been asking you that for like five minutes now," I did as they asked and tossed my damp clothes out the door to them. I go over to the bathtub and sit on the large dark blue advanced bath tub and wondering what Zelman is doing.

**ZC's POV**

I shuffled into the meeting room closing the door behind me. Sayuka looked at me; she was sitting in my leather black rolling chair. I glared at her; I know that she know that I don't like her being in my chair. "Sayuka, you know that I don't like you in my chair," I glared.

She proceeded to sit in my hundred dollar favorite chair. "This is your fourth girl this past two days what is wrong with you?" she tried to say it like she was concerned but it didn't work... it never does... hell I'm still trying to debate whether I should fire her or what.

"Look, I'm fine, I've just been stressed out lately ok and it doesn't help that you keep bothering me," I yelled at her.

Tears started to well up in her eyes, and I knew what she was doing, "Look don't pull that shit on me ok, it doesn't work, it never has," then the fake tears vanished from her face.

"Ok, just don't hurt her, she seems like a good girl don't screw that up for her. I think she needs it for whatever reason," there was an odd emotion on her tanned face.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Zelman, I have your cherry coke here, would you like it now?" the voice of Amera was at the door.

"Come in, Amera," I said with a sigh, still staring at Sayuka intently with a growing boil under my skin.

She came in holding a coke and an ice cream sundae on a white and gold tray. She handed me my coke and sat the ice cream Sunday in front of Sayuka still on the tray. We said thank you and she left us.

I opened the cherry coke that I had in my hand just as Sayuka dipped her chop sticks in her thick ice cream, just to scoop it up and put it in her big mouth. I on the other hand just took one drink from my sugary caffeinated coke.

I sat there not saying a word. I wasn't expecting the whole mansion to be filled with the horrible cries of Memiko, who screamed so loud it made my spill my coke. The sticky liquid slid down my hand across my arm dripping off my elbow onto my pants. I put my coke down and looked at Sayuka to discover that the ice cream she had on her chop sticks had fallen on to the top of her shirt. I struggled hard not to laugh but I couldn't help it, "you– look like the – retched – murderer with – ice cream – on her ugly–– shirt," I could breathe I was laughing so hard.

She wrinkled her nose with aggression and gave me the death glare and said in her matter-of-a-fact voice "And you look like you wet your pants you asshole," but that just made me laugh harder because her voice got really squeaky at the end out of embarrassment.

I stood and walked out of the room, and for some unknown reason went to Memiko's aid. She was there in the bathroom with Felicia and Amera begging them to leave her alone if only that would work. "Felicia, Amera give Memiko a little space to dry herself off." I turned to the door that Memiko stood behind, "God you screamed so loud you got my coke all over me, I'll have to take a shower now, and you made my butler, who I sadly can never remember name of, came running." I giggled but only slightly and it was in a hushed to tone.

**Memi's POV**

Soon after I left the shower Zelman jumped in, to remove the sticking soda from his delicate skin. He was out in no time but by that time which was along the lines of five o'clock pm so I was hungry I wonder what we could have for dinner.

I went to his living room and sat on the red love seat that had a golden trim. My eyes lingered around his odd room and found that the rug that was placed in the center of the room was blue with a yellow x in the middle. I also saw a picture of a black wolf and a white wolf next to each other on the coffee table, sitting beside that was a box lunch with a note attached to it.

I reached for the letter and pulled it off the box to read it.

'Memiko when you find this letter it is from Zelman or ZC as you like to call me. I made this box lunch for us. So please don't eat any of it, or open it until I get out of the shower. Don't even hold it please. Signed _Zelman Clock_'

I then folded up the peace of paper and put it in my pocket, still waiting for ZC to get out of the shower. I just then heard the running water stop, I only had to wait about thirty seconds to see him arched on the door frame, his head leaning on it as well, he had a straight expression on his face.

"I see you read my letter," a very faint smile traced his face but only for a mere second. "So you want to come eat with me in the Garden of Roses with me or what," he asked while walking to me stretching out his hand for mine.

I took it and he asked Amera to bring him the basket.

He then led me to the Garden of Roses under a cherry blossom tree where not many petals were falling. He laid down the blanket and Amera handed him the basket containing everything this night needed for a perfect evening. But still, how he dried of so fast still lingers in my mind. But I wasn't going to let that spoil my evening with the man that saved my life.

Then we sat down and began our night.

– To be continued –

I hope you liked this chapter!


	4. Park

If You Love Me

Chapter 4: Park

I said that I would write down what happened that night between Zelman and Memiko and so I will, right now.

A famous person once said that; whatever you do in life is insignificant, but it is very important that you do it. I can't say that I agree with either of those things. But I can say that I understand why you could say that, not that I would.

That night I didn't understand what I felt for Zelman, if I loved him, if I liked him, if I thought of him as a brother, as a pest, but I know after that night I am sure of my feelings of him. I think when you read you will understand.

We sat under the cherry blossom tree on a green square pattern blanket eating our picnic dinner. He looked at me and chuckled. I swallowed and replied, "What?" I queried in a confused look.

He stretched his bare arm out and wiped the corner of my mouth, removing the crumbs that stuck to my mouth. I giggled in amusement; I never thought that Zelman would ever try something so voluntarily; it made me wonder why he did it.

He began to speak as I picked up a piece of curry bread, (a/n: I have always wanted to try that.) "You know I made that myself from scratch, it's really good, try it," so I did, and I lit up like a light bulb, a little scream came though my shut, smiling face as I tasted the best curry bread I have ever had. It went on like that for a miraculous two short hours.

When we were finished I did the most unladylike thing you probably won't think of. I burped, loud, so loud in fact that the two maids, Felicia and Amera, looked down from the second floor with a shocked expression. And Zelman just laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and when he finally stopped to breathe, five seconds late ha-ha-ha-ha, I… can't… be…leave… you….did… that… can't… breath. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, he laughed so hard he started crying. _God it wasn't that funny._

But anyway, when he finally settled down, he said that, that is why he is intrigued by me. That I am the first person to make him laugh about something so pure, and that I'm not afraid to be myself around him. He said that he was sick of it all the girls that saw him said that they loved him but they didn't. Most of them didn't know his name… they were merely infatuated with him.

But the question that was on hand was what was he? He claimed that he was immortal, he dried himself within ten seconds of getting out of the shower, and he was in front of me in nine of those seconds, he said that, that was the first pure thought that he had ever laughed at, and he was so beautiful it was unreal, just the sight of him was so invigorating it, it made my heart skip a couple of hundred beats. I love Zelman, I think, or am I just infatuated with him too. These questions I could not answer yet.

**ZC's POV**

I sipped from my cherry coke, staring at a girl who, other than my nanny, was special to me in some way to me. I began to talk to her even after that indulgingly funny moment that I liked but I wouldn't have liked it if anyone else did that, so… why? "So Memiko, would you like to go to the park? And don't even say it, I know that it's past twilight, actually it's…" I pulled out my phone, looked at the time that I didn't care about, and told her, "It is 9:18 come on, and when we get done I'll take you home."

Her reply was expected I mean why would she, of all people want to spend the night here at my mansion, "Ok," but I do think she was frowning through that open smile that stuck to me like glue.

I stood and took her hand and pulled her up to stand, while I did that I also turned my head so I wouldn't look down that loose shirt of hers. But I didn't understand why I did that.

When she began to walk she was caught in a pot hole, and fell forward, I caught her. But because of this we ended up in an awkward position. My arms were wrapped snugly around her waist, and her entire body was propped up against me. In I guess you could say… a hugging position.

My heart sped, the longer her body was hooked on me the harder it was to breathe; my entire body was flushed bright red.

I could hear her heart beat speed too, and then I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry I tried, please forgive me for what I am about to do," I said in a longing voice that wanted what it wanted.

I turned my head, and tilted hers up just slightly, and I connected my lips to her soft, pure lips. Even though my eyes were closed I could tell that her eyes were wide, but slowly and gently sliding shut, while both of our hearts raced with passion and more feelings than I can describe.

I joyfully played with her lips. I slid my tongue across her lips, begging for entrance, of which I was not granted.

She pulled away from me, I felt ashamed of myself. Why? I didn't know. So many questions so little answers.

She looked away and put her first two fingers to her lips, then she looked back at me smiled and opened her mouth just slightly and kissed me, we infiltrated each other's mouths and she tasted of curry which made me want more, and more, and more. I am sure that I tasted of strawberries mixed with caramel dip. We played under the starry night and sparks flew.

**Later**

"Memiko, I can't describe in words how much you mean to me, if anything were to happen to you, I couldn't live with myself." I said that to myself continuing to actually speak to her. "Come on, let's go to the park and have more fun," _because tonight will be the last time you see me, cause I came to realize that I love you and there is so much going on in my life, and I don't want you to get hurt, so please don't hate me for this._

I led her to the black Porsche that I had Felicia, park in the front yard. I opened the door for her like in all those other sappy movies, but it never really happens in real life because it's so 'classy' I guess you could say.

As the limo driver, Kashu (my friend came up with this name and I just used it cause I could, not that I like it cause honestly I don't) went down the road to a random big park, it turns out that he chose yellow creek park, that park is huge, trust me.

We slid out of the leather seated car, out into the chilly cold night air. I told the driver to leave us, and get a lift home, "here's 50, call a cab,"

He replied in a formal manner, "Yes, Zelman, boss, sir," he then took out his cell and started dialing some cab company, and that was the last we saw of him that night, because we turned around, walked off, and didn't look back.

We came to the yellow swing set, where Memiko strolled over to the second squeaky swing, perching on it, with her hands in her hoodie pockets. "Push me," she demanded in a cute childish voice. I did as she wished and pushed her, I wanted to make this night special, for it is the last time I will ever see her.

(A/n: you won't believe what I just did; I fell out of my chair ha-ha)

I pushed her high into the air, as far as she could go without falling out, so I thought, but she screamed and fell out of the damn swing. I caught her in my arms, bridal style; she liked that… liked that a lot.

That night sadly went by so fast, and yet little did she know that, that was the last time she would ever see me, and I can't get it out of my head either, I love her, I can't just leave her… can I? No, it's too painful for me to bare. Leaving the one the only one I have had feelings for since my nanny who was practically my mom.

I won't leave her; I can't so I'll just have to be extra careful.

When we were finally decided to leave the park it was one in the morning on Sunday.

We got into the car, and she fell asleep in the passenger side. I forgot to take her to her house; instead I accidentally brought her to my house. I was too tired drive her all the way out to her house, so I just parked the car, and laid her down on my bed.

I undid her bra and took off her pants to help circulation, "Nice, blue striped panties," or maybe I just wanted to know what her panties looked like, or her perfect butt, or… stop it, god.

I sucked it up, hopefully when she wakes up she'll freak out, or something, maybe she'll think she's not a virgin anymore.

I then had a feeling of want, the want to kiss her parted lips before I went to sleep like newlyweds or something of that nature. So I did, I kissed her yet again only for a second. I blushed, something I never do, I didn't even blush with the first girl I had sex with. My used to be best friend, Cassa, but she's nothing but a backstabbing thief. Come to think of it, I can't even remember why we had sex. I guess, it just happened all those years ago, when we accidentally came across a porno under dad's bed, and I guess we started imitating them or something, I can barely remember.

Let's see I'm 23 years old (A/n: he's really 800 year old but he kind of looks like a 23 year old plus I wanted to make him old enough to drink legally) and that happened when I was nine. So it's been 14 years, almost 15. It's March 2, and my birthday is on April 1, hey that's April fool's day. God so 15 years in 30 days, is the once again reunion of the night I lost my virginity.

I wonder what Memiko is dreaming about? All well, I can ask her tomorrow. I shut my crimson colored eyes, and took off my cap.

**Memi's POV in the dream**

Tacos- Zelman, Jiro, Alice, Kotaro, would you like a taco?

Memiko is drooling on her pillow while Zelman sleeps away the night dreaming about donuts.

I did it like that because it was so damn funny was it not?

Donuts, taco's

Hahaha

Next chapter up soon, K and it should possible be less dramatized k and dear god review me!

Have a good day and don't break your damn leg.

Ps. I did not break my leg I just felt like throwing that out there.


	5. Chemical Cut

Chemical Cut

You truly don't know what you have until it's gone.

Wake up, wake up! Screamed the alarm on my phone, it had loud speakers so it succeeded in its mission to wake me up, especially since there was not a snooze button.

I jolted up on the bed with my brown eyes wide. I slowly leisurely motivated my eyes toward the ringing phone that was lying… in my pants pocket. I just then realized that my blue jeans had been moved off of my smooth, fully, curved body to the wooden floor. I quickly examined the rest of my body mentally, looking to make sure that I was not naked. My eyes were wide through the whole proportion.

"Don't worry, you're not naked," said the jagged voice of Zelman. A yawn then escaped from his mouth. My head spun to face his in the sound of his majestic voice of his. His cap was off something I've never seen, his straight messy hair had entranced me in a daze. A slight smirk appeared on his face then he blinked really slowly has if he was going in slow motion.

'Wake up, wake up,' screamed my phone.

"Shut up already," I said in a morning tired manner. My milky legs slid over the bed to the end of the splashing water bed. I placed my bare feet on the cold, solid floor. I shuffled over to the phone that was ringing inside my blue jeans. I pulled my phone out, turned it sideways and slid the screen up. Seeing the time I panicked. "It's 7:30! I'm going to be late!" I shouted and it woke Zelman up, he had fallen back asleep on me.

"What is it?" he questioned me. His eyes were still gently and angelically closed.

"I'm going to be late to school," and if I am… oh god. "Zelman you have to get me there on time please I beg of you," I pleaded.

"Okay, get ready."

I did as he said and went to the sack of clothes in the corner of the room. Digging in it I pulled out an old shirt and a pair of play pants, with multi-colored paint blots on it from when I enjoyed painting as a kid.

'Flashback time,' Alice had come over and I was panting a yellow dog house, brown with black and white lettering on it, she had snuck up behind me and dunked her fingers in the paint bucket. She slung it at me, not caring what it hit. I was wearing some denim overalls that day (I thought she would look cute as a little girl wearing some overalls). I believe it was around the time when I was seven or so, around the time my parents were fighting over moving. I didn't want to move but I acted like I didn't care, we didn't move thank god… but still what if we had. The paint had been struck, and it hit my back pants pocket while I was bending over, to pick the four leaf clover I had just found.

I turned my head toward her and stared, a grin shown across my face, "So is that how you want to play. Then bring it on, Alice." I then strung my paint brush around, the paint that was on it had been flung every which way. Some of it hit her face and close, while some hit the tip of my foot and pink sandals. We laughed and enjoyed are selves more than we realized at the time. Our but no matter how much she tried the harder it became. She finally gave up in frustration and washed it, and made me wear it to school the next day. I don't want to admit that I knew why she had done that, simply because I didn't want to believe that she want to embarrass me so I won't do it again.

'Flashback is now over'

I finished dressing, and searched for the blue brush in the sack. Tugging it out because it was entangled in other things like clothes for instance, began to pull at the annoying knots in my hair. Straightening it out, I then parted it. Tossing the brush on the floor, I scanned the room looking for ZC. "Zelman," I called for him.

"Come on you ready, I have the car out front I'll meet you there okay. Don't touch anything in the car, okay," he warned me.

I wondered why he didn't want me to touch anything, but I quickly pushed that thought aside as I raced out the front door. I stumbled from a pot hole in the grassy land. I fell to my hands, but I was still running as this was taking place, I ran like a dog for about a two paces, before my hands pushed me back up to my feet.

When I reached the red car I was still running so I basically tagged it. I scrambled to open the normal door, which I succeeded in about as soon as I got there. Hopping (literally) into the car, I slammed the door shut like it was pouring down raining. The seatbelt rose up and fascines itself automatically. I was fascinated by this advancement through all six of his cars, two of them were a brand of Porsche, one was a fusion safari, and two were hybrid, and one was a red limo. It was amazing.

I looked out the tinted window and saw Zelman walking here holding something in a rectangular shape in a green clothe, it looked like a table cloth.

He paced over to his side of the car and opened the door, climbing in he tossed the item wrapped in a table cloth at me, "Eat," was all he said, all he commanded.

I unwrapped the package, what I found was two caramel toaster doodles (I don't know what it's called). I smiled as I picked one up and shoved the first quarter into my mouth. I glanced over to the speedometer and it read 180 mph, my eyes grew wide. We were in a high traffic area, and Zelman acted like it was nothing. He was passing cars by the second. I chewed and swallowed, and took a bite then I repeated the same sequence until the toaster doodles were gone to my stomach.

"Did you like it, it took Alicia my chef a little while to find them," he didn't have one single emotion on his face and he never took his eyes off the road.

I nodded while answering him verbally, "Yes, it's really good," that was all I just stared at him, while he started laughing. "What's so funny?"

ZC POV

'_Those… toaster doodle things… were… hahaha… old, bad, ruined. Hahaha, I can't believe you ate that and didn't notice,'_

But I lied through my teeth to her, "oh no reason, I was just thinking about this funny video I watched last night before I went to bed. You were sleeping," I told her.

Memi's POV

So that's what he told me, we arrived to my school, two minutes before the bell was scheduled to ring.

I literally jumped out of the car while telling Zelman thank you. I ran all the way up to the second floor of college school. I was standing in the doorway watching me holding the knob hoping I would make it. But right as I got to the door, the bell rang and blinked and looked down. "You know the rules Ms. Katsuragi," he grabbed my wrist and dragged me over to the chemical wash off.

This is why I didn't want to be late.

Sei and one classmate named Chao Yafuri, a midget but a midget you don't want to push because even though he might be short he is very strong, weren't laughing. Most of the class was barking with amusment, and the others just looked down or pleaded him not to do it. Pushing me into the chemical wash off that goes up to 120 degrees. I shout refusing my best to not go in. I knew as well everyone that the more I struggled the longer I was in there, like ten minutes wasn't enough. Sei counted the minutes that I would be in there, he chose thirteen, hot 115 degrees fahrenhiet (46 degrees Celsius).

He shut the glass door as Chao shut off the opening with his puny body, he was in his fighting pose. Feet apart, arms in front almost to the head, and an intimidating stair. It didn't scare me though, nothing really did. Before I knew it the scolding hot water had it my flesh. I screamed, I moved to the cold glass that was quickly heating and fogging, I saw Sei set the timer on his desk.

I eventually got used to the temperature and chemical was off, but what I didn't get use to was the fact that the blonde die in my hair was washing away into the drain it went.

The time was finally up, and Chao had opened the door for me. I stepped out into the open freezing cold room, he looked at me same as always with no expression on his face, then like he just did always looks down.

pointed me to the back of the white room, at a desk right under the air conditioner. I could have killed him for doing that, it was normally pretty warm in his room, like it was today. But obviously it was over the set temperature in the room thus meaning that the air kicked on.

The period finally passed, and I was still soaking wet when it did, everybody asked why I was wet even some teachers. I told them for I had no reason to lie. Second period teacher made me go get some dry clothes from the nurse, and that I did, but it didn't solve my wet hair, not like it really mattered though.

Periods passed and it was eventually lunch time. I sat outside in the warm weather. On a picnic table where my friends Alice and Kelly joined me like most days.

"So, how'd it go?" Alice asked, which made Kelly wonder pitifully, she was smart but was never any good at figuring out the real world that was held beneath the soles of her shoes.

"Wait, what are you guys talking about," like I said Kelly didn't understand what we meant.

"Memiko went on a date with a guy she meet at the beach the other day. But I wonder why he was there I mean it was gloomy enough," she mused in thought of her own mind. Rambling on and on for what seemed like eternity to me. Listening to her falsely accuse me of going out with I Zelman I couldn't take it. "So what's his name anyway?"

"I never went out with ZC," I yelled at them. They had a shocked look a pone their faces, but it subsided soon after.

"Who's ZC? What's his real name?" I didn't answer that.

Narrators POV

Zelman's eyes grew wide as he heard Memiko basically say that she had no feelings for him other than a dude that saved her life. No wait, she said that we haven't been on a date and that was true, so she didn't mean that she didn't have any feeling for me but rather, we haven't been on a date. The emotion only last a second, but it was there, the emotion of sadness, then as he thought every emotion left him. He quickly pushed aside all of those thoughts.

Alice and Kelly stared up at the crimsoned haired man in terror of the superiority. Both immediately blushed at the sheer beauty of him, trying to stair him in his eyes that were glued to the back of Memiko's head.

Memi's POV

"My name is Zelman Clock," a sweeter than usual voice that amputated from his beautiful voice.

He sat down beside me, and gave me a lunch box.

"How'd you know are lunch schedule?"

"My father owns this school, so since I knew you didn't have a lunch I decided to bring you one. Is that okay?"

"Yah, it's perfectly fine in my opinion," I told him. No expression appeared on his face.

"So, what happened to your hair?"

"I was late and got thrown in the chemical wash off, the die in my hair washed off."

"Oh, I see well how about we go get it cut,"

"Right now?"

"Yah, you'd look better with short hair anyways."

My eyes wondered while I thought of what I would look like with short hair, then I noticed my two friends blank faces, and eyes glued to my… I mean Zelman. I noticed it but I didn't take it as a big deal though. "Okay, but can I eat first?"

"You can eat in the car (I just accidentally put cat for car, ha-ha). Come on," he grabbed my arm and didn't give me a choice in the matter. After pulling me to the car he picked me up bridal style, he placed me in the car. He then shut it for me.

"Thank you," I exclaimed in a nice manner. He didn't drive fast this time, we took a back road to a salon. We talked the whole way while I choked down on the homemade lunch that he made himself. We asked questions all the way from what's your favorite color to if you could fly on big white wings up in the sky would you.

To my surprise Zelman's favorite food was a dish that his nanny made for him when he was young. He called it VG soup, he said that it was the best soup ever. He also said that it was so good he made it famous, it's now called Vegetable soup with chicken homemade style.

We finally arrived to the biggest, classiest, and best salon in the entire Special Zone.

We walked in at a reasonable pace, entering into a purple room with a chandler. One lady was there to assist us, Zelman said that the cut was for her. She directed me were to go. I sat, here's the weird thing I didn't get to choose the hair cut. Instead she just started cutting away.

When it was done, she turned me around to the mirror and I was amazed at what I saw. I saw a guess you could say a pixie cut but I loved it. I looked even better with short brown hair, than anything I have ever tried. I thank the women immediately, she only smiled in delight. I went and showed Zelman as soon as I could. He was paying the fee for me.

I ran up to him and hugged him, "thank you, Zelman, I love you," I said in a truly happy voice.

ZC's POV

Emotions of happiness and love ran through my entire body, I didn't think it would stop.

We then walked out of the salon, and I led her to the red door, opening it for her and shutting it for her.

I then got in on my side and we drove off. I was going to take her to a secret place a place that only I knew about, somewhere I know it will make her happy. Then I am going to take her on our first date. I glanced at her only because I was driving the speed limit for once.

I pulled over on the side of the dirt road and parked there. I then looked at Memiko, and then I pulled her to me for a kiss, that didn't lead to anything… except her asking what that was for and I replied, "for… for saying you love me, Memiko. I think I might have the same emotions for you," Memiko flushed bright red, then she smiled and said that she knew.

I then started up the silent engine again and drove off into the distance, taking her to my super secret spot.

End of chapter 5

Did you like

If you did then review.

Next chapter up soon k

Ps. Have a good day, and don't stay up writing until 1 in the morning like I just did.

Dog Chow peoples


	6. Surprise!

Surprise

A dream is a fantasy, if it comes true it isn't a dream, it's a reality.

Left salon March 3. 12:26pm

Currently in story March 3. 12:40pm

ZC's POV

Like I said I was taking Memiko to my spot, my nanny had showed this place to me as a child. I always came here when I was… bored I guess, though I never took this place seriously… and I don't think I ever will.

Driving through the back roads at an alarmingly slow rate… in my eyes anyway, I glanced at the brown haired woman next me; I don't know what I was looking for, or if I was looking for anything at all. It really didn't matter I guess, I just wanted to look at her. Maybe it was because I couldn't get used to her pixie hair cut or dark brown hair.

I saw the dark blue cut off knee knockers she was wearing; they were a tight fit so it looked really good on her. Plus she was wearing a dark purple sleeveless top, which fit slightly above her navel. She also had a pair of multi colored sandals, size five (US sized).

I then looked back at the road, noticing that we were almost there. "Are we there yet," she asked in that agitated voice when she gets bored of waiting… easily… and mad. God women!

I replied with a smirk laying on my face, "well, if we were there yet don't you think the car wouldn't be moving but parked. Yah, yah, yah I know what you mean, and yes we are almost there."

I looked at the touch radio and poked the on button in the top left corner. The song that amped from the CD player was HU (Hollywood undead) No. 5. I then turned the radio up to the half way.

Memi's POV

I stared out the window most of the ride. We gradually gained speed as we went along.

I looked at Zelman when he turned on the radio and his hair was just marvelously beautiful. It was like it was just washed, it was fluffy, and it flipped as he came out of his black of his cap.

I continued to ask over and over again in my empty, board, head are we there yet.

He finally turned on the radio to some song that I wasn't familiar with, probably to get my mind off the place he was taking me, it didn't really work.

I'm guessing that he looked at my face and realized that it wasn't doing anything for me. So he flipped to the nearest station, he then did it again and again until it hit this one song that just kind of called to me (a/n: Brightside by the killers). I stared at the radio then turned my head to the window and started daydreaming about random things.

March 3. 2:40

Hours passed (about 2) before we arrived to are destination. Zelman was going at least a hundred miles per hour if not more. Plants and weeds of all sorts flew by us. He stopped in the middle of the road and looked straight at me with a smirk on his face, we were still in the forest. He rushed to me, but just wound up popping the glove compartment open.

He pulled out a black bandana type thing, "I want to put this on you," he said that with hardly any emotion in his voice. I then shifted my body toward the window.

He placed his hands on my forehead and slid my bangs back as best as he could and tried to tuck them behind my ears.

He then retrieved the bandana from whatever place he had placed it and brought it over my head, and covered my eyes with it, blocking my view of the clouds in the sky and the ravishing trees that were surrounding us. Sliding his hand back to the back of my head he tied it in one half of a not, tightening just slightly, and continuing to tie the bandana around my eyes. "Done," he said. I was in complete darkness now and I didn't know where he was taking me.

ZC's POV

After putting the cloth over her eyes I continued driving at about 120 mph. After about 5 minutes I slowed my speed down to a painfully slow 45 mph. I kept slowing and I finally parked in a gravel parking spot even though it wasn't even a parking lot. I just parked.

"Hold on," I told Memiko, in a deeper voice than necessary. I grabbed the gray handle of the door and pushed it out into the fresh open ocean air. I bet she could hear it; the waves crashing against the shore. It was beautiful the turquoise water, swaying back and forth. After watching the ocean for about a second I walked to the other side of the car. My left hand in my pocket.

I then reached out my hand for the red door, pulling it out. Memiko had already unbuckled herself, she was holding out her pail hand. I took it and led her out of the car. I grabbed her elbow, lifting her up while sliding my hand down her arm to her waist. Pulling her out of the car, I then prompted her up to her feet.

Then I held her there for a few seconds before reaching for the bandana that was concealing her gorgeous brown eyes. But then I took my hand away from the black cotton and pushed her toward the open sea. After a few more steps away from the car I unwrapped the bandana that was covering her eyes.

She slowly opened her eyes. A grin spread across her face instantly, her eyes sparkled as she spoke to me, "this place is so beautiful, Zelman!" she said with meaning to those words.

Memi's POV

The salt watered ocean was as beautiful as the sun set in the middle of the summer while standing on a balcony with petals of all kinds surrounded you from the breeze. Then when you walk down to the small pond you have in your back yard and stick your feet in lukewarm water, a chill of some sort runs up your spine even though you are not cold and you wonder, endlessly, why.

That is what I thought of the blue ocean right then. I sprinted to it, my flip flops flapping up and down as I went.

I'm guessing that Zelman had fallowed because of the sound of sand being shifted out of its original place that and his pants were made out of polyester so every time he moved it made that sound to indicate it.

As I swiftly moved toward the water that was only centimeters away from me, I stepped and it made a crunch. I stopped instantly and looked down to see the beautiful seashells that lay around me.

I squatted down to the multicolored seashells. I picked up a curly one that had red and light brown coloring, it was smooth and shinny because of the sand which had managed to do that. I turned it over to the opening and saw a small crab. His tenicles and pinchers were sticking out, they were brown.

It scared me to the point of dropping it. It fell from my hand to the sand, and I instantly regretted it. "What that crab ever do to me?" I pondered. I picked it up again not scared of it because I already knew what was inside of it. Holding the shell I quickly and carefully stretched my legs forward into the ocean.

When I got to knee height I set the crab on the floor of the ocean.

Zelman was behind me. I stood up and he wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled me back to him. Are bodies were touching, and he was still holding me. Then he placed his chin on my shoulder and his head fell on mine.

We stood there for awhile. I could tell that Zelman's eyes were slightly opened because he said that he saw a fish, "look it's a rockfish," he said in the never moving from his position. "This feels nice, having you wrapped in my arms like this. It really is sweet don't you think?" he asked me.

"Yah, it is. It's very sweet."

"I wish I could hold you like this forever, but alas I can't," he whispered into my ear, it had a heartwarming affect; the words that he spoke. He let go of me and walked farther out into the distance of the chilled water.

"So why did you bring me here exactly?" I had been pondering over that question for what seemed like hours but was really minutes. I saw the expression on his face when I asked that, it had a sad let down look, "I mean, this place is so gorgeous, I was just wondering why you brought me here, and not someone worth it. I mean I'm not that pretty there are thousands of girls out there that would kill to be in my position. So I guess my real question is why did you bring me here?"

"I brought you because you are special to me. I know that anyone could tell you that and not mean a damn bit of it but I mean it, and you can trust that. Can't you?"

"Of course I trust you Zelman. After all we have been through together I would be stupid not to trust you. I mean come on, you saved my life from drowning in the middle of the ocean," Zelman was standing a little below knee height in the water. He had rolled his pant legs up to the knee, I was surprised that the water didn't just splash up on them more than it did, "the water is so calm here," I said.

"I know. Come on and join me, Memiko Katsuragi," he said my name with a sweet sensitive voice.

I did has he wished and fallowed him into the water.

When I got to him he looked at me with playful eyes and a smirk flashed across his face as he bent down to the water.

I knew what was happening and I didn't have time to take action even though my eyes were wide in shock.

_Splash!_ Zelman had splashed me, the water landed on my face, and I was surprisingly having fun… being splashed.

Hours passed as we played in the cold water and tried and failed to catch fish.

March 3. 7:11pm

"Zelman I'm hungry and tired. Can we go now?" I complained.

He looked at me like he had been waiting for me to ask that question for a while now, "It's about damn time, come on," he stated leading me to the car.

He once again opened the door for me. Gently closing it the seatbelt automatically buckled itself. "So where are we going this time. A fancy restaurant… your house… or is that not even close to the place… or places you are about to take me," I mused.

ZC's POV

"Well, if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise anymore. You know," I said, and I strangely had a smile on my face.

It is strange when I am with Memiko I'm like a totally different person. Before I could walk down the street with a cigarette in my hand, and the other in my pocket, and I would be walking like a total juvenile punk. I mean you could say the wrong thing to me before I met her and that would be enough reason for me to kill you on the spot, with my burning flame.

Come to think of it, Memiko doesn't even know that I'm a vampire, let alone… the prince of fire. Maybe I should tell her… but then maybe I shouldn't. Hmm come to think of it… I know. I smirked.

Narrator POV

"So you aren't going to tell me no matter what I do… isn't that right," Memiko said to Zelman in a hushed voice. It wasn't a question 'cause Memiko already knew the answer to that question.

Zelman didn't even take the rime to answer that useless question.

"So can you even tell me if we are going very far," Memiko mused. Her head was no longer looking out the window it was now directed toward Zelman, waiting to see if he would give her a reply.

"Well I suppose I could tell you that. No we aren't going that far only about 7 miles, so it's only a 20 minute drive… if we were going the speed limit, but of course we're not. More like 40 over so just that makes it more like a 5-10 minute drive. We are already over halfway there," he quoted obviously just stating the facts.

They drove past the green trees, from gravel to dirt roads, from sunset to early evening, from dirt to paved concrete roads, until they road into a parking lot.

ZC's POV

Pulling into the gray parking lot I saw Memiko's eyes bulge out from the amazement, "so this is where you were planning to bring me," she saw it the 6 story building with glass frames of pure diamond, with the 9ft. deep swimming pool and hot tub, with a balcony on the very top floor, "there's a sky deck to but you can't see it right here," I told her.

"Wait, do you mean that we are staying here?" she said amazed at the view.

"You got it. Let's go check in," I said this in a sweet, soft tone. My head was turned to her and my eyes were gently closed with a gentle smile on my face.

I then got out of the car and walked to her side and opened the door for her. The seat belt came down automatically and I took her hand that she so generously stretched out for me. I then helped her out of the car.

I guided her arm around mine and led her inside the white, clear, and glass building.

We walked up to the counter and checked in. "Oh so you are the Clock party I suppose," I shook my head once my eyes now open with a serious look on my face, "then I will have Tashin show you to your room. I hope you have a good stay here," she said her eyes still glued to me.

A woman wearing a black and white made uniform appeared in the doorway her chocolate brown hair fell to her shoulder blades and her eyes were an ocean blue, "you called for Mrs. Karin," she politely stated with one hand in the other at her waist.

"Yes, please escort the Zelman party to their room, number 4112," she said with a smile on her face. Then she paused the smile turned into a small frown and then reappeared as a grin once again, "oh um, Zelman I'll get the bell hop to help you with your luggage. Riu, please get these people there luggage," she asked the man that was now standing next to Tashin.

He had short blonde hair with bangs down to his blonde eyebrows, and dark brown eyes his arms held sturdy to his side of his plain white uniform, "yes, right away madam," he said with pure confidence in his soft voice.

Let me be honest here for a man he was hot and that is coming from me Zelman Clock… maybe if I get the chance sometime while I am here I can have some extra fun, some fun that I have really been lacking for a couple of days. A korny grin stretched across my face in my head.

Anyways we turned around and headed for are room fallowing Tashin, her made outfit was so short it almost left nothing to the imagination.

We took the elevator. It had classical music playing. The back wall was nothing but glass, so we could see the back ground if we wanted. The frame of the plastic buttons was nothing but gold.

Memi's POV

Exiting the elevator I saw a door directly in front of me. I stepped out and immediately and looked down both sides of the hallway, it was the only door and it was on the 6th floor. I gulped, I was so anxious to figure out what was inside that door.

Tashin walked out in front to the door and unlocked it while saying, "welcome to the lovers sweet," she paused started opening the door and continued, "I hope you like it you too," she removed her hand from the knob of the door and without a do she said, "I will be on my way know. Please enjoy your stay her at the 'Midnight Pond'," she said with a smile. Looked at Zelman with a slight sparkle in her eye, then she looked at me as if she felt like I was the luckiest woman on the earth, and left.

Riu walked up with the luggage on the silver cart. He swiftly picked up the carts and placed them in the hallway of the room. He then left with only, _a have a pleasant stay here_, and he said it like he barely meant it.

"I think I scared him a little," said Zelman with his hands on the back of his head.

"Well, why'd you do that?" I asked him.

"Because I saw him looking at you in the elevator. And I knew what his intentions were. So I kind of glared at him in a threaten way," he tried to say in an honest way but it got him nowhere.

"Why on earth did you threaten him like that? Even if you think you know what his intentions were if he didn't commit them then you shouldn't be so rash about it," I said. My eyes were wide with slight anger.

"I'm sorry that I can't stand it when other people are flirting with my girlfriend," he said in an absolute jealous way.

"… Wait you just called me your girlfriend didn't you," it wasn't a question, and as soon as he said girlfriend all anger suddenly vanished.

"Yah 'cause that is what you are. You are my girl, my girlfriend now," he walked behind me and shut the door. "So, um… anyway. SURPRISE! Do you like it? The room I mean," he yelled with a huge grin on his face.

"I love it," I said with true meaning, and that is when it dawned on me, "They said that this was the lovers sweet didn't they?" I asked in a real hushed tone.

"Yah… why?"

I looked up at him with fright in my brown eyes, "Zelman… I'm not ready… to have my… my virginity token away!" I screamed at him.

"How said I was going to take you virginity away? Because that is not my intention at all, and you have to trust me about that. I'm not going to do anything with you until you are ready. You got that?" he said with truly sincere words coming from his lips.

"You mean it?" I asked. The tears that was welling up in my eyes disappeared back into my eyes.

"Of course silly, I can't believe that you got that idea," he said with a mocking tone in his voice. "So let's look around shall we."

End of chapter 6

Did you like it?

Ps. It took me so long to do this chapter because I was on vacation and since I was writing about the beach I took my vacation to an advantage and wrote it while I was there.

Next time: you'll see what the room looks like and much more.

Alright have a good

Day people!


	7. Girl Time

Previously: after finding out that Memiko's virginity is safe, for the time being at least, she began to relax about her current situation. Now lets look around shall we!

Girl Time

Don't let the end of the day get you down for the next day will also hold something to unlock.

A smile appeared on my face as I looked passed the red head that was standing in front of the glass mirrors glued to the wall, probably with some kind of super glue. Looking into the stretched hallway I saw the white wall with gold trims. There were doors on both side of the wall.

I pursed my lips in pondering of which door to choose. I chose the door on the left. I stared at the white door for a second. I then guided my hand to the golden knob that was at my waist. I slowly opened the door, the room was dark. I fled me hand up and down the wall until finding the light switch that happened to be more like a teeter tot than the normal flip switch.

A swift motion of air flew out of my mouth because of shock. The first thing I saw in this room was myself. There I was standing directly in front of myself. It was a mirror of course, but it managed to startle me more than a little.

I looked down revealing the Chinese style sink made of what seemed like white porcelain, of course the handles on both sides had gold on them. The middle was made out of silver and only the tip had gold on it.

In the corner there was a large white candle with designs paved into it. I continued turning to my right side to reveal a second sink with the same style, and next to it was a box of tissues in an orange case box which appeared to made from plastic. To my left was a white whirl tub big enough for two people and a shelved case next to it which held about ten towels in every size. In front of that was the toilet. The walls was a perfect white, that held a slightly mysterious glow to it.

I turned around and headed back to the hall. A iron door caught my attention. I walked to it and opened it a smile quickly appeared on my face it was a silver washer and dryer, "Awesome," I said in amazement.

I then closed that door and looked at the door that was slightly to the left and wondered what was behind that door. I took no hesitation to enter this room.

The door was white just like the bathroom door, the walls had a few mirrors on them but nothing major and the walls were a light purple tent. The carpet was mostly white but did have some gray in it.

The single king size bed that was in the middle of the room popped out like a monkey. The bed cover bloody red and at the ends of the sheet had a black base with weird designs on them. The pillows had an ancient feeling, just like the ends of the sheet, to them like the royal empire building, although the pillows had the same color back ground and the designs were black (a/n: I will leave the design to you since mine I can't describe).

The sliding purple closet door was on the right part of the room and the chest of drawers was on the opposite side.

The was a nice lamp on both sides of the bed and one in front of it as well. Mainly because the was no ceiling light.

It was a beautiful room but on to the next.

I zoomed down the hall only stopping to notice a painting on the wall. It was a faded painting. In the middle was a white circle with a touch of gray to it, the circle looked like it had been wiped on it with a hand or cloth. Then there was a women behind it with black hair, her eyes were closed and her hands looked like they were about to enclose the circle. The back ground was a hazy blue, "Zelman why is this picture here? And what does it mean?" I questioned.

He looked at me like what are you talking about kind of way, then he looked at the picture in front of me while stepping forward to examine it in a closer view, "I don't really know, but it has the artist on the bottom of the painting," he extended his finger to almost touching the painting position, but he was merely pointing out where the signature was, "here see, I think it says Tashi Kano... I think," he said.

"Hmm, not like it matters anyway," I said in return and then continued looking through the suite.

I slowed my pace down to a walk. Next I saw the kitchen, it was rather large. The counter was black and gray. On the other side of that was the stove above that was the black microwave, and down next to me was the simple white refrigerator. Cabinets were in the back, it held all the dishes. And the drawer next to the dish washer on the right side of me was filled it silverware.

I then moved down to the room that was beyond it. It was the dining room. A big dining table was in the middle with six chairs surrounding it. The cover of the table was white. It also had a digital clock on the wall and a chandelier above the table.

I rushed to the next room, I could tell by the 42 inch HD screen TV and white couch with a golden trim.

A coffee table with glass on top was in front of the sofa. I then noticed a carpet on the floor, black like lickerish, but I paid little attention to it, because Zelman was at the final unexplored place in the suite, the balcony.

I took a deep breath, mainly just because his appearance was strong enough to make my heart beat and skip. I stepped toward the door, walked through the already open glass door.

The wind was picked up in Zelman's hair making it float back.

**Z.C. POV**

I heard a small footprint stamp step out onto the balcony with me. I closed my eyes and slid my eyes back to her, and without realization had put a smile on my face, "are you done exploring the suite yet?" I questioned her.

I'm not certain but she probably nodded her head while saying her answer, "yes," she said nearly certain but a uncertainty still lingered there.

"Go put on your bathing suite, we'll go swim in the pool," I told her, knowing exactly what she was going to say.

"Bathing suit? I didn't bring one," she said that like she was stupid. I tried as hard as I could not to laugh, and I didn't.

"Yah, that's why I bought you one, it's in the chest of drawers in the bed room."

She didn't say anything at first, "okay... thank you," she mumbled.

She then stocked off to the bed room to change into her bathing suit. I started thinking about what she would look like in it while staring off into the distance.

**Five minutes later (still Zelman's POV)**

"Okay, I'm done, all I need you to do is finish rubbing sunblock on my back," she said as I turned around to see the finishing masterpiece.

My eyes popped and my eyes started watering and my hand swung up to my mouth to cover myself from laughing so hard. It was understandable that she saw through it immediately.

A frown crossed her face and she looked down away from me, "you didn't have to laugh I mean you bought this for me... so it's your own damn fault!" she screamed in frustration.

I cleaned up my act right after she said that. I then walked over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder while saying, "that's not it. Just turn around and look in that mirror, okay. I promise you that you will see the problem."

Her eyes widened as she listened to what I said. I then removed my hands as I finished speaking. She spun around to look in the mirror that was across the living room wall.

She started laughing so hard that she started crying, "you see you still have sunblock on your nose, cheeks, and forehead. Did you rub it in at all? Were you even looking in a mirror?" I said starting to laugh again. I calmed down, "come here," I said, while grabbing her shoulders and pulled her to me, "let me rub it in for you this time okay," I said with a grin stretching across my face. I then reached my hand out to her face and gently rubbed in the sun block that was only smeared across her face. I thought to myself I can't believe that she did that I thought that only a two-year-old did that.

"Okay, that's better. You don't look like a snow-woman anymore!" I said to her, with a short giggle fallowed by that statement.

"Okay, let's go," Memiko said. I just nodded his head in agreement while taking her hand in mine and walked her to the door. Opening it in a odd but cool fashion, she walked out first and I fallowed.

To the elevator we walked I pushed the button pointing down. We had to wait for a few seconds before it opened. We stepped inside and she had already pushed the down button when I realized that we had forgot are towels, "I'm sorry I forgot are towels I'll go get them and I'll probably have to catch the next ride, sorry," after I said that I kissed her forehead and ran out of the elevator into the room to get the towels.

**Memiko's POV**

Shortly after he went after are towels the door closed and went down. After a few seconds of just staring at the metal in front of me. The doors opened again but only a few floors down from the room. Someone must be boarding with me. And sure enough the was a women standing in front of me wearing a yellow dress that were just slightly above the knees. The neck of the dress was in a V shape with ruffling down the line, it also had plain short sleeves.

It was a very summer like dress. The flip flops she happened to be wearing were the same color as as the dress with nothing special about them. Her hair was a chocolate brown and her eyes were a ocean blue, she also had lite skin. Then it clicked this person was Tashin!, "hey Tashin what are you doing?" I asked her, while she walked into the elevator and pressed the button with the number one on it and going on to say.

"Oh, nothing today is one of my two days off and I decided that I was going to go shopping. Hey were is your boyfriend?" she asked.

"Well, I wouldn't necessarily call him my boyfriend but I guess you could. He's up in are room getting our towels," I said, "but he should be down any minute now," I added on.

"Oh, that's cool," she said like she was disappointed in something.

"What, you look... disappointed... or sad or something, why?

"Well, actually I wanted someone to come with me... would you come with me Memiko? You know we could have like, some girl time, it would be fun. So do you want to come and accompany me in my shopping spree and we could go eat later too," she said in a kind of pleading voice while her voice also being a little shy from average pitched.

"That does sound like fun. But I'd have to ask Zelman if we could, because we were going to go down to the beach today, and maybe some... other things," I said the last part kind of chipping off from the imagination.

She giggled and said, "Well, we could wait down on the first floor and you could ask him if you could move your date down to this evening," somewhere while she was saying that the doors opened and we walked out.

I looked to the left side of me and saw Zelman walking over from the stairs, holding the towels and sunblock, "hey, you took the stairs," I said pleased to see him.

"Yah, I would of waited forever if I took the elevator, so I just walked down from the stairs," he said.

"Um, Zelman could we move are date down to this evening so that me and Tashin could have some girl time and go shopping, please," I said in a begging sensation.

He just looked at me the smile on his face slowly disappearing but then reappearing after thinking about it, "sure but try and be back at night fall okay," he said with a pleased sensation in his voice. That was easier than I thought it would be.

I turned my head to look at Tashin, standing next to me with a smile on her face, "Let's go," I said excited.

"Thank you, Zelman," we both said. I then sprinted to him and hugged him.

"Bye," I yelled more than spoke and then Tashin and I walked to her car which was a surprisingly white, white.

Okay I know that was one of my shorter more boring chapters but please side with me here because the next chapter is going to be awesome!

Okay thanks

for reading

have a good day!

and

please review and

comment!


	8. Party

Party

Hey guys, I know it's been quite a while since I updated any of my stories and I'm so sorry about that. My few excuses happen to be that I crashed my computer (computer less for a month), too lazy to read over my last chapter so I could continue with the next chapter, and putting it off because of other random things. None the less, I hope you forgive me. Alright then, let's start chapter… eight? Yeah, I was right, chapter eight.

Oh wait last time: we investigated the room and Memiko runs into Tashin (the part time employ chick with brown hair and eyes) after jumping into the elevator. The plan to go to the beach was cancelled after Memiko makes a shopping plan with Tashin. Zelman wants her back by nightfall here's the catch what's going to happen in their separation.

Warning: SLIGHT yaoi moment

I opened the white car door which seems to be a Camaro in the slightly newer range of their models, and stepped in and sat down, shutting the white door.

I snapped my seat belt on and looked out the window in my pink and black striped (a/n: If the bikini doesn't look like the one from the last chapter I'm so sorry, but in my defense I don't remember what it looked like and I'm too lazy to go read back over the chapter XD.) bikini and looked out at Zelman and smiled with a I'll be home soon look and waved to him. He saw it and a slight smile crossed his face for a second and he waved back then when we started backing up his smile turned into what am I going to do while she's gone look.

He turned around and walked sluggishly back to the elevator, pressed the gold button and stepped in and turned around and waited for the doors to close and go back up. I moved my brown freshly cut hair from my face and tucked it behind my ear, and watched him until the doors blocked off his beautiful pale face, crimson red eyes, blood red hair, and tall sexy body. When the doors closed I turned back around and watched us fly down the road.

We've gotten about five minutes down the road when I finally asked Tashin, "Where are we going?"

"To the mall for sun block, and then to the water park for some splashy fun," she said and giggled at her own little inside joke.

I let out a sigh, it wasn't her I just didn't want to wait on anything, I didn't want to be at a water park when I was going to the beach when I got back, "How long is this going to take," I paused, "and how long are we going to be doing this anyways," I asked as I set my left hand on my smooth thigh right below my light blue unbuttoned booty shorts, and put my elbow on the door opener pad and rested my head on it waiting for an answer.

"It will take as long as it does, and it won't be that long just like an hour or two," she said stopping to look both ways at the curve.

ZC's POV

I was sitting on the red imperial couch, the room was soundless, so quite I almost felt lonely, but I sat and thought.

_What can I do until she gets back?_

A few things gave into thought but nothing even worth speaking of without being. I let out a sigh and bent over to the glass coffee table in front of me and grabbed the black remote, turned on the TV, and started flipping through the channels.

I stopped at the NFL channel looked for about four seconds then continued to flip. Landing my attention on a movie or show with killing scene going on, bullets flew through the air, some missing some hit, but all the same people from all around fell and landed in a bloody mess. Then an explosion from a building happened in the back and it went to go find out what happened, my interest was gone and I flipped the channel.

It's never been easy to please me, and I don't know how Memiko did that, please me so much with her simple ways.

Just then I heard footsteps at the door. Flimsy nervous footsteps which bounced right there, turning to the right, then I heard some clinking. It sounded like he picked up some bottles but I wasn't exactly sure. Then they knocked on the door.

I looked at the door debating whether I give a fuck or not. I let out a sigh and said, "Come in, it's unlocked." I looked to the left of me, my eyes looked as if I was pissed, which honestly I was a little mad. The door opened and I saw Riu stepping in. I let out another sigh, "What do you want," I said glaring at him.

"I thought you and your girlfriend might want some wine before tonight," he said in a humble voice.

I stared him down from my seat, "I know that your only intentions are to get me drunk so you can fuck me," his eyes widened and I paused to grin and chuckle with a laugh, "but if that's all you wanted you only had to ask, oh and she's not my girlfriend," I said.

"How did you know what my intentions were for you," he questioned.

I gave a slight laugh, "Because you're holding beer in a wine container idiot. Did you really think I wouldn't notice something so obvious," I sneered at him as my crimson red eyes scanned the array of drinks on the cart in the hall and then the one he was holding. Wine was on the label but the smell was beer.

"True, but the real wine was for your girl, but since she obviously isn't here at the moment, I guess we can drink this and we can watch the game or something. Oh and by the way, does your mind always linger on sex, Zelman?"

I look at him mockingly and take the beer from his hand and take a drink. It was weak and it tasted like shit. I took the bottle away from my mouth and said, "Does yours? And this beer does not fancy my tongue, better grade if you can."

He blinked in shock and took the bottle back and mumbled out "yeah, sure," he started to turn around and head for the cart.  
"Oh so your mind is always lingering on sex. Well then Riu, you must have some fun times if you know what I mean," I teased.

I couldn't see his face as he headed for the cart but I could tell he was blushing, "I meant that I'll get you better beer, jeez, and no my mind is not always on sex!" he yelled at me while he picked up 2 different beer bottles from the cart and walked back to me the redness in his cheeks were almost gone. He continued, "and will you answer my question," not really saying it as a question but as a demand, so I gave him an answer.

"No, other things cross my mind as well, just the same as it does other people."

The black haired boy let out a sigh, "You know what I meant," anger was flared up in his voice.

I put my arm on the red chair and my chin on the palm of my head and spoke in the dreamiest voice he's ever heard, "I did?" and then flashed a wicked grin.

His mouth twitched into a smile from my voice, but he had a scared look in his deep blue eyes from my grin, "Well, you should've," and then he gave a quick one ha laugh.

"Oh and if you wish to get me drunk you'll need more than one for me," I said chuckling at his naïve little thoughts about me.

"I know, but we'll get more as we go along," he said looking my pale, sexy body over, and grinned with satisfaction.

"Oh, quit it, your acting like a virgin Riu."

He giggled in an, I know kind of way, "Yeah, but admit it, it's kind of cute acting like the innocent little virgin boy," he said walking over to me. He reached out his arm and handed the cold, brown, glass bottle of beer to me. I took it and popped the cap and took a drink. My light pink lips pressed around the circular opening of the drink and tilted it back a little and let the alcohol flow into my mouth. I took the bottle down after the gulp and held it in my lap and took the remote and turned to the NFL channel and watched pro football players collide and through a ball around.

Bored as fuck I looked over to Riu to see that he already drank half the bottle and was intently watching to see what would happen in the game. I rolled my red eyes in an obnoxious way, "Jeez Riu, get addicted to anything else and you might just have to go to rehab," I laughed at my joke and Riu looked at me and looked as if he was going to hit me because of the stupid insult. Instead he just went back to watching the game but with less amusement now.

I took the last drink of my beer unfazed by the tiny amount I had had I asked Riu to fetch me another, and he replied, "you have two feet and arms get it yourself and get me one while you're at it." I laughed at his courage and went and got another.

I grabbed the two bottles and turned around and looked at him. When I looked at him his aura had changed. A light blue glow had formed around him. I looked at the TV and the game was tied on the last inning. I looked back at him and his glow was gone and he was looking at me, his eyes were boring into me. I felt a bit awkward but I spread a smile across my lips anyway acting as if I did not see anything, "last ending. It's exciting... is it not?"

"Yeah, sure is," he said and then turned back to the TV watching with way less amusement now.

I walked over and handed him his drink and set mine next to my seat and headed for the bathroom.

"Where you goin'," he asked and I kept walking.

"Bathroom got a problem with that."

"Um… no."

"Okay, good."

I stepped into the bathroom and turned on the lights. I looked down seeing the marvelous brown cabinets and took the silver hand gun and laid it on the sink and proceeded to take a leak. When I was down I zipped up and checked the gun. It was loaded. Then I put the gun in the back of my pants, and left the bathroom.

_He was a vampire, but not just any vampire, a Kowloon vampire. _I thought to myself. _Shit, shit, shit! I have to get Memiko out of here._

I opened the white door and Riu was standing right in front of me his pale face looking the floor and slowly looked up. His hands came up and pushed me back into the bathroom gently as he moved his head closer, locking his lips with mine. My eyes widened in shock and I ran my hands down his back to his ass and I grabbed it, playing along with him while I relaxed a bit.

My right hand left his ass and went to mine. As I did this I felt his warm tongue slide into my mouth. I flicked it with my own and sucked it lightly as my hand found my gun. I pulled it out and pointed it to his head and disconnected the kiss.

He opened his blue eyes and instantly saw the gun, "Where is Memiko!? Where is Tashin taking here!? And why the fuck are you after us!?" I screamed at him pushing him off of me.

He looked at the gun and held up his arms, "I… I don't know man… just take it easy," I cut him off.

"I will not take it easy! Not when you have my fucking girlfriend in danger you ass hole!" I scream at him and put my hand on the trigger.

"Okay okay," he screamed thinking his life would be spared for the information. I removed my finger, "they are on their way to the coven, she's with Tashin, and we're not after you. We're after her. Her blood is perfect for our king… that's why."

My eyes glared at him and I lowered my eyes. My anger was raging no one touches my woman and gets away with it!

My eyes started glowing bright red I started at him and I started setting him on fire with my eyes.

Screams ran from his mouth. His flesh was turning to ash, my eyes have sent his whole body to fire and he was squirming around turning to ash.

The glow in my eyes dissipated and stuffed my gun back in jeans and stalked out the door leaving Riu to burn for his mistake. I closed the door behind me and looked to the right, at the cart and grabbed the do not disturb sign and put it on the door.

I headed down the hall after Memiko.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Yeah I know I'm super late getting this chapter in.

Leave me alone about it at least I'm still writing this XD

Okay so leave a comment telling me what you think. Please and thank you

Anyways I hope I get the next chapter in before next year XD.

Well I'm out hope you have a good day.

'till next time!

Oh and if I put Rui in here once... sorry… XD


	9. Destination

Okay guys, I know I said I would have it in before 2013 but apparently I got a bit lazy, lolz. But this is the start of my new chapter and I really hope you enjoy it. Okay, so here we go chapter 9 Secrets Revealed.

**Previously,** Memiko went with Tashin (an employee at the hotel) to go shopping, little does she know she's actually being taken to a coven so her blood can be drained by the king of the kowloon vampires. Meanwhile, Zelman sat at home drinking beer with Riu until he finds out that he was a kowloon vampire and sets him on fire after getting the information needed from him.

Destination

**ZC's POV**

I flew down the hall with amazing speed and only one person in my mind, Memiko. I had to reach her before they killed her. As I ran down this hall I asked myself why I was so stuck on this girl, then it suddenly dawned on me. I loved her... not loved... love... I love her, I love Memiko Katsuragi!

As I rounded the corner there were two workers standing there when they saw the rush I was in they must of realized were I was off to. There skin paled to an ugly tanish color and there canine teeth grew about two inches. Before the kowloon's could even take a step I had incinerated them. I stared at the gray piles of ashes at there bodies before I ran off to the parking lot.

Luckily noone was there to interfer with me and waste my needed time. I ran to my silver Porshe and hopped in, started it, backed out, and sped the hell out of there. By the time I hit the road off the parking lot I was I going 35, when I sped the red light I was going 55.

I needed to calm my nerves but only a little bit. I looked down while I sped along the highway going for coven and turned on the radio. Heavy metal soon filled the car and jammed it up. By now I was pushing 100 and had two cops behind me telling me to pull over to the side of the road. "Fuck."

**Mimiko's POV**

I sighed Tashin moved the car a long. We were going a route i've never been before, although I'm still relatively new to the area. We've been driving around for about 15 minutes now, driving by numerous people, restraunts and buildings that I didn't know the purpose for. Then we passed the mall, "Uhh... Tashin, I think you missed your turn," then she locked the doors.

"Listen, little girl,you're very lucky that I have enough will power not to eat you, myself. The fact is your not going to the mall, or the beach or the park. You're going to a coven where my boss will kill you and drain you of all your blood. Oh and by the way your boyfriend is long dead by now, we had Riu kill him."

As she said this confusion cleared up fast, my heart started pounding and the car was speeding up going around more and more of the traffic. I turned to the car door I pulled up the nob, opened the door, and staired the fast moving ground.

"I dare ya," she said. "This job might actually be a hell of a lot easier if you were dead, and just so you know this car has breached 100 miles per hours, but go a head, I dare ya, jump," and with that I did.

I jumped out of the car and before I hit the ground it felt like I was flying but just briefly. When I hit the ground pain shot through most of my body. My eyes opened after a few seconds, it felt like I twisted my ankle and my hands were bleeding, my heads were throbbing and I had part of the pavement barried into my pale, scrapped up thigh.

I moaned in pain and tears whelled up in my eyes. By now the car had screatched to a stop and Tashin was stepping out of the door. I got to my feet as quick as possible trying to ignore the pain as I ran away. Tashin let a few minutes pass by as I tried to run away but looked at best to be limped speed walking. When I had made it several yards I looked behind me, but Tashin was not there, confusion and relief swam over me, I turned around with new courage.

A high pitched scream hurtled out of my mouth and almost fell down when I saw Tashin standing just inches from my face with two inch long fangs dripping with saliva from them. I looked down to frightened to look at her face and I saw her sharp dagger like crawls ready to dig themselves into my stomach. I could breath, I looked back up into her red poison eyes, and out of fear kicked her. Her hand grabbed my ankle and she dragged me forward with it, I screamed as I fell back to the ground as she intentionally broke my ankle. "STOOOOP," I yelled at her, "IT HURTS."

"Then you shouldn't try to run little girl." she stood me up, I moaned in pain as I was forced to stand on my ankles normally, then she karate chopped me in the back of the neck. I fell forward as I fainted.

**ZC's POV**

I wound up loosing the cops after I took a back ally and down a secret passage that only I know about. As I sped along the unground cealing lights couldn't keep up with my sped. They were about 5 lights behind me, but that was ok, except for the turns up ahead. I put the head lights on high and slowed down to 80. a significiant loss in speed but I won't be out of here for another four miles. It would take much to long to walk. Luckily this was the original path I planned to take considering it left only roughly 7 miles between me and the coven.

As I wound down the never ending snake path with music blasting through my car, I thought about my plan. A few minutes passed and when I had exited my tunnel and I already thought several steps a head of my enemy and plenty of other ways incase one way fails. And luckily enough, I have been in the coven before, so that makes the process much easier as well.

Minutes flew by, and I was getting close to the coven.

**Tashin's POV**

I looked blood thirstily at the girl, made myself relax, I knew that if I sucked any of her blood master would kill me. After a few minutes my fangs shrank, my skin turned back into a human pale color, and my eyes went from blood red back to blue. Then I picked the girl up into my arms and carried her to the car as I did I looked into the blue sky and thought to myself _I might go to the beach when this ordeal is done._

I threw her into the seat of the car, buckled her up for safe keeping, slammed the red door, got in my seat and finally drove off with her knocked out body. I looked over at her, she looked so helpless lying like that, it was cute.

Soon after I drove off we arrived at the coven. Two gaurds held the gate in the towers above it, in order to pass through you must have the password. I rolled my window down, pressed the blue button that was hooked to a microphone that told the guards my answer, if the answer was wrong they would kill me. I spoke loudly and clearly into the microphone "Gaurdian of the Child".

Only seconds passed before the huge iron gate opened infront of me. I drove in and brought the girl inside.

**ZC's POV**

I was close to the intrance of the coven. As I moved forward I slowed down so I didn't seem like I was in such a rush. I saw a car infront of us and password guards above them. I shut off my radio and rolled down my windows and waited on the corner and shut off all my other senses except hearing. I listened as I heard the woman say the password. When she was done it became obvious as to the girls identification, Tashin. Though I couldn't do anything about it with Mimiko still in the car with her.

After they drove in I waited about 20 seconds and drove up I put my finger on the blue button and said "Gaurdian of the Child."

A few seconds later the guards jumped down from there post but as they jumped I set them aflame and realized that I had said the wrong password, though I had said just as she. That could mean several other things, either it's a code that I was here or only one person was aloud to use that password. _Damn it all, now I have to do this the hard way._

When the ashes fell to the sides of my car I opened the door and skillfully used the later and the tower to climb up and open the gate manually. Then I took the stars down walked back through the gate and drove my car inside. Soon after my car hit scales which look like speed bumps the gate closed by themselves. _Easy job._

I swiftly parked my car in the closest visable spot and ran inside.

To be continued...

Thanks for reading everyone!

I'll have the next chapter up very soon!

I wanted to give some sort of suspense. heehee

(if there are any mispelled words i'm sorry but my abc check doesn't work)

Comment... thanks ^_^


	10. Burn

**Previously**: Sorry about my filler chapter... I sort of hate myself for it. Zelman killed the Riu ran out of the building to chase after Memiko after running into a few weak enemies first. Tashin eventually knocked Memiko out and got her to the coven. Zelman chased after them and was attacked by gaurds and quickly desposed of them.

**PS**. Sorry for taking so long to write this, I wasn't sure what I wanted to happen and if I wanted to end the story here.

Burn

As soon as a very pissed Zelman slowly pried open the doors to the Kowloon mansion, seven Kowloon Children lunged at him and were all burnt to a crisp instantly. Zelman left nothing of their behind as he walked down the hall of the dark mansion.

When he came to the first door he opened it, found only blood packs and dust in the mostly storage room, he walked out, gently closed the door and continued down the dark hall, where the only light where white candles every couple of meters.

By the time Zelman had reached the end of the hall he had burned alive almost two dozen vampric children and peered into six worthless rooms, one of a which a man was shitting out his arse, it was quiet an unpleasing site that was soon no more.

As Zelman walked into the clear opening of the mansion he noticed two painted black, wooden doors were in his path. He walked to the center of the room, his eyes burning bright red from his growing furry, and his hair bouncing up and down, almost catching flame as he walked under candle lit chandelier. Then he picked up her scent.

Zelmans eyes darted to the right as he broke out into a run, burning the black door down as he staired at it.

He saw Memikos face, and a pale hand gripping her throat as she was dragged into a room down the hall but just for a breif second.

Kowloon vampires soon walked out of the room, and the dozens of other doors in the halway, most of them were truly children, a sinestor smile spread across there grotess face, their eyes were wide and full of blood lust. They tried to run toward me, but before anyone could step twice they were ashes, but dozens of the boys and girls fell from the room, trying to consume me. As my fires heat and intensity increased a rotating ball was formed and devored them all.

When there was nothing left but ash and burnt walls left in the hallway I ran down a few doors and started peering inside, looking for either Memiko's scent or the other ones. Out of the few I checked only one held their faint sent in the room and strangly a second door layed just a few feet infront of me. I opened the door and ran down the ill lite stairs and smell so familiar that worry actually seeped into my mind. _I smell blood. But whose blood is this?_

I lite the stairs path infront of me with small floating torches of flames, when I looked down I saw small red drops of blood blotched on almost every step, a lump swelled in my thoat.

"Zelman..." I heard a quickened, high pitched voice say from over in the corner. I made a ball of fire and as soon as I did I saw the hundreds of Kowloon vampires I was surrounded by. I spun around setting maybe the first three rows of vampires on fire but as I made a near 360 I saw Memiko in the corner of the room, desprate tears fell from her lush, brown eyes, and Cassa's pale, bleeding hand gripped her face so tightly her fingers were about to rip through her flesh. Her other hand was coiled around her and her claws were slowly ripping her flesh apart.

I screamed at the top of my lungs, "MEMIKO!" and set everything in the room on fire except her. When the blaze faded and a few screaming in torturing pain kowloons slowly died off from their fire I saw that cassa was still holding her and licking the blood from the wounds she had created on her shoulder.

She smiled and said, "I'm going to devour her my love." But as soon as the words escaped her I sent flaming blade at her throat. She released Memiko and jumped to the other side of the room then lunged at me as the blade hit the wall and vanished into nothing. "That wasn't very nice, my darling Zelman," she said as she tried to cut me but I dodged and set her arm on fire before she was able to jump away at superhuman speed. She screamed in pain and jumps to the ceiling and runs her other hand down her arm, patting out the burns, but as she does I send more flames in her direction. She leeps all over the walls and floor faster than I can manuevor my flames. Finally she lungest at me with her katana and I raise a thick flaming wall at the last second and burns her to nothingness.

Memiko, sobbing the corner, slowly bleeding out, looked up at me and right before fainting asked, "What are you?"

I walked over to her battered, tortured, bleeding body, and it soom became apparent that she only had, maybe a 5 minutes left to live. I picked her up bridal style in my arms and bit her neck as the only tears I ever cried fell from my red eyes.

When she came to after the few hours she had been passed out, she was laying in our bed, I was staring at the ceiling. I told her everything, I told her that I was a vampire and I could control the element of fire, I told her that I had selfishly turned her into a vampire as well. When I told her this she just staired at me for several minutes as everything sunk into her understandment and then she spoke, "I love you Zelman."

A couple of tears fell down from my eyes, I gulped and smiled and said, "I love you too, Memiko," then I joined her in our bed and kissed her soft lips very gently and let my arms hold her petite body. She kissed me back and held her body close to me as I staired deeply into to her still brown eyes and asked, "Memiko... will you marry me?"

He eyes were wide and her smile was huge, "Yes! Yes I will, I love you so much Zelman!" she said as she kissed me passionately and hugged her new, stronger, healed body to me. I then procceded to impregnant her with what will one day be our child.

I sencerely hope you enjoyed my story

I may one day continue on but for now I think it's done

Ps. I might rewrite a few chapters that I think I did poorly in

have a great day and check out my other stories

Sincerely,

Crimsonsheart


End file.
